Hotter Than Hell
by QueenSadistofEspada
Summary: Is a crossover between three animated series, Bleach, High School DxD and a little bit of FairyTail. It is how the two unlikely beings, to meet in a very strange destination, and happened to cope up with the unexpected turn of events.


Hotter Than Hell

CHAPTER1: the Transcendent and the Devil

The brunet is currently sitting on a chair with his usual calm face, he rest his cheek against his fist as he quietly stares at what he address as the annoying members of the guild.

A white-haired lady holding a silver tray grabbed his attention as she calmly walks towards his direction with a polite smile.

"Yes? Mira." He said with a calm soothing voice as sits up never leaving his gaze upon her face.

She gently placed a _yunomi_ _(a Japanese tea cup)_ filled with aromatic tea in front of him. "Why do you not join them? Aizen-sama" she smiled at him. "It seems that they are having a lot of fun" she placed her hand on her cheek.

"As much as fun as you say it is Mira, but I prefer to enjoy this cup of tea you have served me" his smile hasn't left his face.

"Nobody can ever tell what lays beyond that smile of yours Aizen" A crimson-haired lady cuts in to their conversation.

"Why would you possibly want to know? Erza" he gently takes a sip from his tea, suddenly his eyes slightly twitch as he felt a strange dark and higher energy than no normal humans should have. "My, My " he whispered amused.

A raven-haired lady with a buxom body gracely walks with her usual lady-like posture. She placed her hand on her cheek, "Might I say that this is really an unusual place" she stated as she stopped in front of a huge edifice with a huge emblem on the center. "It seems like I'm in the right place" she smiles as she gently pushed open the huge door.

As her eyes gazed upon what lays beyond he door, she saw a massive group of people who paused from what they were doing as their eyes was set upon the lady who walked in.

"My, my" she smiled as she covers her lips "Such a lively place this is" she remarked.

Mirajane walked towards her with a very welcoming smile, "How come a lady with such pretty face such as yours, would come to a place like this?" she stares at the buxom lady.

The raven-haired lady would then cups her chin, "It seems that I have been summoned by someone here" she exchanged smile with the lady.

"How lucky we are to have such pretty face in our guild, I almost forgot. How rude of me," she paused as she regained her sweet smile. "I am Mirajane Strauss, I worked at the bar here you see" she gesture at her workplace. "And may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Such flattery dear, yet you are much prettier than I am" she blushed with her sadistic smile and thought _(How I wish to see such face in pain)_ and she quickly maintain her posture, "I am Akeno Himejima, it is a pleasure to meet you Mirajane-san" she smiled at her calmly.

Aizen would then stand up and calmly walk towards the two ladies cutting in to their conversation with his polite smile "My, my – so you have finally arrived Himejima Akeno, or should I say the priestess of the lightning"

"What the fuck?! That Aizen just approached someone" the ice mage managed to say as almost all of the guild member were dumbfounded at the sudden turn of events.

Akeno would then look up at the brown-haired man due to the height difference and stare directly at his deep brown eyes, "My, my, it seems that I have finally laid my eyes upon my summoner" she smiled amused, sensing what kind of being he is.

"Indeed, my name is Sousuke Aizen, it is truly a pleasure Akeno" his polite smile doesn't left his face.

"Then shall I call you Aizen-kun?" she paused as she awaits for his answers.

"No!" the celestial spirit covered his eyes against his blue glasses. "I can't bear to see such pretty face to be rejected by that demon"

"If that is what you wish, Akeno" He nods at her with his usual calm face.

"Oh my god, I think I need to sit down" Erza sat down as she rubs her temples.

"It's like their filming a romantic movie" The celestial mage blushes as she watches the two.

Akeno gently pat his head. "Fair enough Aizen-kun" she nods in agreement.

-END of CHAPTER 1-

CHAPTER 2: A minor problem?!

Akeno stare at the calm face of the tall man in front of her, she blushed as her sadistic smile curved her lips.

"Yes?" Aizen would then looked at her clouded violet eyes, and reveals an amused smile but return to his usual calm face.

She gently caressed his face, tracing every skin against her warm fingers. "How I wish I could do something in this poker face of yours" she grins evilly.

"How come?" his smile doesn't fade from his face.

She moved her face towards his ears as she wraps her arms around his neck, "You really want to know?" she whispers against his ears as she gently bits it. His eyes slightly twitches.

"What the heck?!" Erza covered the little dragon slayer's eyes.

"It seems that you have something interesting in your mind Akeno, yet this is no place for such things" his lips was curved with his polite smile.

She looked directly at his deep brown eyes, "Just you wait Aizen-kun, I would certainly see this calm face of yours in such agony" she moans against his ear. "Just by thinking of your agonizing face makes me so aroused that I'm wet"

His smile remains as polite as ever but you can see a hint of amusement beneath his deep brown eyes. "It seems that you haven't changed at all, Akeno"

Later that night,

Akeno was just sitting on one of the chairs as she was enjoying her calming jasmine tea. Mirajane approached her,

"It's already late dear, how come you're still here?" she asked with worried tone beneath her words.

"Unfortunately I have not find a place for me to live in" she cups her chin, "If it is not too much can I stay here?"

"You can stay with me" Erza cuts in.

Akeno was about to speak but Aizen suddenly appears behind her, "You can stay with me Akeno" he stare deeply at her bright violet eyes.

"Eh!" Erza exclaimed as she blushed. Random scenery flashes through her mind. "You sure? I mean you are a guy and she's a girl you know with such body" she gestures her hands shaping Akeno's body.

"Erza, do you think so lowly of me?" he stares directly at her face.

She twitches as her face blushed red hot and just walked away.

"Seems like you already have a place Akeno" Mirajane slightly stare at Aizen with a glee smile and thought _(I never knew you were that kind of guy)._

"What is it Mira?" he stare back at her knowing what she had in mind.

"N-nothing" she stutters, "Well I shall leave the two of you" she grins as she quietly walks away.

Aizen then stood up and stare at Akeno. She quickly follow him with a smile on her face and gently wraps her arms around his, pressing her body against him.

"Please lead the way, Aizen-kun" she stares at him as he started to walk.

 _(By the way, Aizen-sama's place is actually inside the guild prepared specially for him by master Makarov himself ^^v)_

As they arrived, Aizen slowly opens the door, only the moonlight illuminates his massive bedroom. He casually sits on his bed as his gazed hadn't left the raven-haired devil.

She gently yawns and rubs her eyes yet she managed to smile at him sweetly.

"You seem pretty exhausted, why don't you rest?" he pats his bed, gesturing for her to sleep there.

"My, my" she placed her hand on her cheek. "So I have been permitted to sleep by your side." She grins at him.

"Yes, it seems that way Akeno" he nods without removing his calm smile.

"Why thank you dear sir" she smiled. "But I insist you go first, I shall just arrange myself before I go to sleep"

"Suit yourself" as he lays himself down on the bed back first.

Akeno gently removed the tie around her hair and let her hair fall against her body. She then removed all of her clothing, leaving her completely bare naked. She grins and then lays beside Aizen.

She moves closer beside him and hugged him from the back, pressing her huge breast against him, teasing him.

His eyes slightly twitches knowing that she cannot see his face. "May I ask why are you naked? Akeno" his voice was calm as always, yet his lips are curved with amusement knowing that she is teasing him.

She grins evilly behind him as she wraps her arms around his body tighter. "I just wanted to warm you as you sleep" she whisper against his ears. "But" she tugs against his upper clothing. "This is such a hindrance for me" her lewd smile appears.

He faces her with an amused smile. "Then what do you suggest we do? Akeno"

She grins as she sat up, pulling him from his collar using her inhuman strength, she leans her face closer to his. "I suggest you remove it dear, how else could I possibly warm you better" her eyes was clouded in such amusement.

"Why don't you help me then?" he replied with his usual calm face.

She just grins at him removing his coat and gently unzipped his white clothing, pushing it gently down his arms, baring his upper body. "My, my, what a perfectly sculpted body you have here" she traces his chest with her index finger down to his abs. "How I wish this was full of bruises and blood" she licks her lips.

He suddenly pinned her down the bed with him on the top, she blushed surprised as his action.

"As much as pleasing your intention is Akeno, you must rest" he lays besides her pressing her head against his chest.

She clicks her tongue with amusement, "It seems that you have a high tolerance against my body" she hugged him tight pressing her huge breast against body.

Aizen just smiled as he closed his eyes and whispers. "Maybe"

-END of CHAPTER 2-


End file.
